For example, signal transmission may be made in a state where one electronic device is attached to another electronic device. For example, a card-type information processing device typified by a so-called IC card or memory card including a central processing unit (CPU), a nonvolatile storage device (for example a flash memory) and the like can be attached to (removed from) an electronic device on a main side (see JP-A-2001-195553 and JP-A-2007-299338). The card-type information processing device as an example of one (first) electronic device will hereinafter be referred to also as a “card-type device.” The other (second) electronic device on the main side will hereinafter be also referred to simply as an electronic device. Mounting the card-type device in the electronic device on the main side provides advantages of taking out data, increasing storage capacity, and realizing expanded functionality, for example.
In the related art, when an electric connection is established between the electronic device and the card-type device, the electric connection is achieved by attaching the card-type device to the electronic device via a connector (electric connecting means). For example, in order to establish an electric interface connection to a memory card, a terminal portion is provided to the memory card, and the electronic device is provided with a slot structure (an example of an attachment structure). The memory card is inserted into the slot structure of the electronic device to bring the terminal portions into contact with each other. This is an idea of providing a signal interface by electric wirings. In general, there are standards for housing shapes and the signal interface including the terminal portion and the slot structure, and an electrical and mechanical interface between the terminal portion and the slot structure is defined according to the standards.
For example, JP-A-2001-195553 (paragraph 19, FIGS. 2 to 5) shows that a card interface 21f is provided inside a controller LSI 21, and that the card interface 21f is connected to an electronic device via a plurality of signal pins (corresponding to the terminal portion). In addition, JP-A-2007-299338 (paragraph 42, FIGS. 1, 3, 5 and the like) shows that an external connection terminal 24 (corresponding to the terminal portion) connected through a conductive via to a wiring pattern for connection to an external device (corresponding to the electronic device) at a determined position of a standardized housing 19 is provided.